Change of Heart
by angel-demon child
Summary: Ryou has learnt long ago that you can't trust people. He is a victim of child abuse, and has secrets he can never share. Bakura has decided no one was worth loving, that his heart would only be at risk, choosing instead to keep his badboy status. Can one event and one card cause them to rethink everything. Yaoi, Au, slight OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is just another Yugioh story I decided to write. I'm not really sure what all is going to happen, because I don't have the whole thing planned out, but I will try to update it as often as possible as long as people consider reading it. Also, could you check out this forum? forum/Yugioh-Ask-the-Cast/116733/ I need people to play as characters from Yugioh for people to send in Truth or dares, letters, or questions.**

**This story is rated T for language, violence, and other scenes I won't mention that might ruin the plot of the story. This is yaoi, so if you don't like don't read. Also, AU and OOC. The yamis and hikari's have their own body. Please read and review.**

**Chapter 1**

Yami, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Marik, Melvin, and Bakura were sitting together at the same lunch table when the new kid walked in. The group stared at him as he looked around nervously, looking for a place to sit.

"Look at the new kid," Joey said, leaning into the group. "He kinda looks like Bakura, doesn't he?"

Sure enough that was a fact, but no one paid much attention to it. Marik and Melvin looked similar, and they were a couple, the same thing with Yami and Yugi. It was not all that unusual for their group, so seeing another boy who looked like one of the crazier members of the group was no surprise.

"We should invite him to sit with us, he looks so lonely. He could probably use a friend," Tea started. Before she was done speaking, however, Yugi was already standing up and walking over to the boy.

"Hi, I'm Yugi," he greeted. The boy in front of him looked up, and jumped a little when he heard his voice.

"I'm Ryou," he mumbled, his voice no more than a whisper. It was so low that if Yugi had not been paying much attention, he would have missed it.

"Would you like to come sit with me and my friends?" Yugi asked. Ryou looked at him for a minute, and then slowly shook his head, taking a couple of steps back. He wasn't looking at Yugi, but instead looking behind him. Yugi turned around to see Yami standing directly behind him.

"Yami, this is Ryou. Ryou, this is Yami."

Yami acknowledged Ryou with a nod. Something didn't seem quite right about the boy, but Yami couldn't put his finger on it.

"So are you going to join us and our friends for lunch?" Yami asked. Ryou's pale skin turned a shade whiter before he slowly nodded his head.

"That's great," Yugi said, putting his hand on the other boy's shoulder. Ryou flinched and jumped back when the shorter boy's hand came in contact with his skin. Shyly, he looked down at his feet, so he didn't have to meet the confused gaze of the two people standing in front of him. Yugi and Yami shared a look, with Yami shaking his head no, before turning to walk back toward the table. Yugi followed him, and after a minute, so did Ryou. As they joined the others at the table, Ryou stopped dead in his tracks. There sitting at the table was a boy who looked almost identical to him.

The boy had the same pale, white hair that Ryou did, and the same facial features, although he was a lot taller and there was a look of certain coldness in his eyes. His eyes were the same blue as Ryou's. It was almost like looking in a mirror. But as he looked around he saw he wasn't the only look alike. Yami and Yugi could pass as brothers, and he reasoned, they probably were. Then there were two other boys that looked similar, both sporting a deep tan, and matching body and hair types. Then there was the only girl in the group, a brunette with a kind face, and two other boys, one a blond with slightly messy hair, and the other a brunet wearing a motorcycle jacket.

"Guys, this is Ryou," Yugi told them, motioning for Ryou to take the seat across from him and in between his look-a-like and the brunette. Ryou did so, perching on the edge of the seat, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

Yugi then went around and introduced the whole group. The girl on his left was named Tea, the boy who looked like him was Bakura. The other two look alike were Marik and Melvin. The blond was Joey, and the other boy was Tristan.

"Ryou, where did you move here from?" Tea asked. The others all turned to look at Ryou, interested in finding out more about the new kid.

Ryou looked down at his hands, which were folded in his lap. "England," he told them, using the same hushed tone he used when Yugi had asked him his name.

"That's a long way from here," Yami said. "How do you like Japan so far?"

Instead of answering the boy shrugged his shoulders. The others looked at him in confusion, before Tea spoke up. "Is there something wrong, I know it must be strange living in a new place, but…."

She never got to finish her sentence, because Ryou had stood up, and fled the lunchroom, leaving the rest of the group to watch him leave, confusion written all over their faces. What was the new kid's problem?

**Ok, I know this is short but the next chapters will be longer I promise. So, what do you think so far? Any reviews are appreciated, flames are not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Sadly, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Maybe I can find a way to own it by next chapter**

**Thank you for the reviews. They make me happy. In fact, I love hearing feedback from my readers. If at any point my story starts to bore you please inform me, but I do hope that will not happen.**

**Also, for anyone who doesn't know Yami means dark, Hikari means light, and Aibou means partner in Japanese.**

**Now, back to the story.**

**Chapter 2**

Most of the gang spent the rest of lunch period wondering about Ryou. Most of the time, were it one of their group who ran off, they would have quickly followed whoever it was, but no one got up to move. They sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts when Marik turned to Melvin and planted a quick kiss on his lips. Melvin returned the kiss, somewhat harshly.

"Will you two get a room or something?" Yami asked, rolling his eyes. "Yugi is something wrong?" he asked, turning toward his hikari. The smaller teen was staring out toward the same door that Ryou had left. When he didn't respond, Yami called his name again.

This time the younger of them looked up. "Oh, sorry Yami, I was just thinking. I'm going to go see where Ryou went to."

Tristan looked up from his empty tray. "Are you going to eat that?"

Yugi looked at the plate of food in front of him, he hadn't touched it since Ryou left, this nagging feeling that something was wrong was making him to uneasy to eat, but the question in his mind, was is there something wrong?

"Do you want me to come with you, Aibou?" Yami asked, starting to stand up. Just as he rose to his feet, the bell rang, ending the lunch period. Students throughout the lunchroom rose out of their seats and headed toward the door, ready to go back to their classes. Only at the table where the small group of friends were did no one move.

"You can come if you want to, Yami. The rest of you go back to class. I don't want you getting in trouble because of me."

The other members of the group nodded, before heading off in separate directions to head to class. Yami and Yugi wondered around the school for as long as they dared without being too late to draw suspicion. They checked the nearby restrooms, and a couple of empty closets, but everywhere they looked, no one was there, or at least no one that was the boy named Ryou. Finally they gave up, and headed toward their next class, gym. They snuck in the back way, both heading to their locker to get their clothes when they heard Bakura talking at the back of the room. Walking around a couple of sets of lockers, they saw the white-haired teen standing in front of his look alike. His pale skin was only a shade darker than Ryou's and next to each other they could pass as brothers.

Things did not seem to go to well for Ryou, as Bakura was in one of his moods again. Ryou was cowering back against one of the plain wooden benches in the room, trying to make himself invisible to the other team.

"Thief, leave him along," Yami said, stepping closer to the two. Yugi followed behind him, and started to walk closer to Ryou, who cowered down even farther if that was possible.

"Damn it Pharaoh, I was trying to talk to him. Stay the bloody hell out of this," Bakura said, the trademark smirk still on his face. He started to say something else, then changed his mind, and began to walk out of the locker room.

"Are you ok, Ryou?" Yugi asked, knelling beside the cowering teen.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," Ryou answered, as Yugi offered him a hand to pull himself up with. Ryou looked at it for a minute, before slowly taking the offered hand, allowing Yugi to pull him to his feet.

"We better hurry and get changed for gym," Yami said. He went over to his locker and began pulling out a pair of plain grey sweatpants and a blue t-shirt. Yugi walked over to a nearby locker and pulled out matching clothes. Ryou stood their silently for a minute, until the two other boys in the room looked up at him.

"You should probably change. The gym teacher's about to take roll."

"I forgot my clothes," he admitted.

"No problem, I have an extra set of clothes," Yugi told him. "You're only a little bit taller than me, so these should fit."

Ryou looked at the clothes for a minute, before heading into the bathroom to change. Yugi and Yami watched him for a second, before continuing to change into their clothes and head into gym. Inside the bathroom stall, Ryou made sure that every mark, every scar on his body was covered. The less they knew about him, the better, Ryou thought, when he confirmed that he was showing no more skin than was necessary. The people he had meet at lunch seemed nice, it was obvious that they wanted to be his friend, but there was no way that he could allow that. Making friends would just make it harder to survive.

Satisfied with his plan, the boy walked out of the stall and made his way into the gym, where the other boys were starting a game of basketball. Ryou groaned; he truly hated sports. However, it seemed everyone was required to participate. Ryou joined his assigned team, hoping no one would send the ball his way. And for a while it seemed as if his wish would come true. However, luck wasn't on the boy's side. It wasn't long before Yugi received possession of the ball, sending to Ryou, who was closer to the goal. Ryou got the ball and looked at it uncertainly, before attempting to toss the ball into the net. He missed, the ball not even touching the goal, as it fell to the ground. Before it could bounce out of bounds, Bakura scooped up the ball, throwing it into the net and scoring. The coach blew his whistle, symbolizing the end of the game.

As they walked back into the locker room to change, Bakura passed Ryou, hitting him on the back of the head as he passed. The blow was strong enough to knock the boy forward into the wall, causing many of the other boys to laugh, and Bakura to smirk before walking way.

"Are you alright, Ryou?" Yugi asked, holding out a hand to help his new friend to his feet. Ryou thought about refusing the offered hand. The teen in front of him might mistake it for a sign of friendship, but he reached out and took Yugi's hand, allowing the slightly shorter boy to pull him up to his feet.

"Thanks," Ryou mumbled, as he started to walk away.

"You're welcome," Yugi told his as they entered the locker room. Once again, Ryou headed into the first empty stall to change.

Yami changed quickly, his thought on something that had happened with all the pairing before. Right before he and Yugi had begun dating, he had found himself acting somewhat colder to his hikari. And Hikari was an appropriate title, as Yugi was the nicer, more innocent half of the pair. The same thing occurred with Melvin and Marik, Melvin becoming more sadistic for a while, before the two announced that they were now a couple. It seemed both groups had the hikari and a yami, the lighter and the darker half of the relationship. This got Yami to wondering if…."Maybe I'll talk to the thief about it," he mumbled.

Yugi looked up at him, about to ask what he had said when Ryou walked up, handing the change of clothes back to him, thanked him, and then quickly walked away.

**A/n: So what do you think so far? Please read and review. In the next couple of chapters you will see more of Bakura's thoughts for a while, before shifting back to Ryou's.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'll admit this story is a bit of a challenge for me, so any advice will be appreciated. I'm thinking of getting a beta reader for this story. Does anyone think that would be a good idea? Anyway please read and review.**

**Bold- Yami's writing**

**_Bakura's writing_**

**Chapter 3**

Yami was not usually a patient guy, but he waited until he could talk to Bakura alone, before he brought up the subject of his sexuality. Bakura never dated anyone, so he wasn't sure if he was gay, straight, or bi-curious. And he wasn't sure that he was ready to face Bakura if the thief became insulted by his suggestions. However, this was too close to what happened with himself and Yugi, and Marik and Melvin, not to take a chance. He just had to wait.

His chance came during the last period of the day, study hall. It was the only class that he had with Bakura, but none of the rest of the gang. So, he took his usual seat next to Bakura, before pulling out a piece of paper, and scribbling something down on it. Then he tossed it over so that it landed in front of the white-haired teen's face. Bakura looked at the pharaoh. It was so unlike them to pass notes, so this must be something important. With a sigh, he opened the paper and read Yami's carefully handwriting.

**What do you think of the new kid?**

It seemed like an odd question. Why waste paper on a note, when he could simply tell him the truth… well, okay maybe not the whole truth, he had a reputation to uphold.

**_He is a freak. He's such a bloody baby. He's a waste of damn space. Why the hell are you asking such a dumb question?_**

Bakura carefully folded the note and then passed it back to Yami. He opened it and read what Bakura had written, a smile playing on his lips. Bakura didn't know it, but this seemed so familiar to Yami. He had once treated Yugi as if he were a baby, having nothing to do with him… well except for the bullying part, but that was in the past.

Yami scribbled a reply, tossing the paper back to Bakura, who caught it. He opened it and picked up his pen, ready to reply to whatever it was the pharaoh had decided was important enough to write down.

**Does he remind you of anyone?**

** '**What kind of question was that?' Bakura wondered. Who in the bloody hell was he supposed to remind him of?

**_No. What is the point of this?_**

** He looks like you do Bakura.**

**_He does not_**

** Yes he does, think about it.**

Bakura set the paper aside, and thought about that Ryou kid. Ok, so he did have white hair that was similar to his. His facial features were kind of similar, he guessed. But Ryou looked like a little puppy dog that had been kicked too many times. And, Bakura thought, he wasn't bad looking…

"What am I thinking?" Bakura thought out loud. Yami looked at him, a smug grin on his face. This bothered Bakura.

**_Ok, he looks like me. What is your bloody point? And wipe the damn smirk off your face pharaoh, before I do it for you._**

**Who else in our group looks alike, thief?**

Bakura read the note, still not getting the point. Lets see, well Yugi and Yami did look alike. So does Marik and Melvin...

_**Are you saying that I'm going to get with that albino freak?**_

**Well, it has happened before. Are you gay?**

Bakura looked down in shock at the note in front of him. Was he gay? No bloody way, he didn't find guys attractive... did he? No, of course he didn't. After all he wasn't gay. And if he was...

"I'm not gay!"

The whole class turned around to stare at the white-haired teen. He snarled, causing them to turn back around and resume whatever worthless stuff they were doing. Bakura's face flushed a little bit. He looked over at Yami to see him smiling smugly.

He scribbled something on the paper before tossing it back to the pharaoh.

_**Screw you**_

**No thank you Bakura.**

* * *

**Author's note: This chapter has to end here, because the rest of the note is not appropriate for veiwing by anyone as it includes very detailed, gory death threats, much cursing, and too much insanity than this website will allow. **


End file.
